A Man's Only Dream
by InuNaiomi
Summary: Here I am alone, in a room with Kish. I don’t know exactly how I got here because it all happened so fast. There I was, sitting on the park bench just a little ways away from Café Mew Mew waiting for Masaya, and I saw Kish walking up...


This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew story, so please review! Tell me if there's any needed improvements and stuff, and I will work hard to make them, after all I aim to please.   
Check out some of my other stories. Listed under, Inuyasha, Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres a Celestial Legend), and Kadomo No Omocha (Kodocha: Sana's Stage), you may not like some of my earlier works but I really have gotten way better at writing over the last two years of writing for this great site. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tokyo Mew Mew, nor will I ever make any implications as to having any ownership whatsoever of this Manga/ Anime.

This story is rated PG-13 right now, expressing that it might be graphic for younger people, and I might have to move it to R if I decide that it's going anywhere, I will not write if I am review-less and dead in the water, I have many other stories to keep up with and finish.

A Man's Only Dream 

Prologue---

Here I am alone, in a room with Kish. I don't know exactly how I got here because it all happened so fast. There I was, sitting on the park bench just a little ways away from Café Mew Mew waiting for Masaya, and I saw Kish walking up.

He didn't look like he usually did I mean, cocky, and flirtatious and…. Cute. Don't get me wrong, I think he's an ass but, for some reason I think he's hot. Of course I could never let my friends know that but, it ticks me off at how I'm unusually drawn to him although we're enemies.

I guess you would have never imagined what happened next, believe me neither did I. Kish walked closer and closer to me wearing a pair of black pants, and a white t, hair pulled back as always. He finally got near me, the time it took him to get here on foot seemed to be an eternity.

He walked right past me! Acting as if I weren't even there! The thought was unnerving, to think, the so many times he fought the Mew Mews and the Blue Knight for me, and even stole my first kiss! He walked right passed me.

Suddenly, I don't know what came over me but I felt utterly pissed! I wasn't really sure what about though, Masaya was late for our date but that couldn't have been it!

What happened next you defiantly wont believe! I stood up, ran to catch up with him, and nearly jogged to keep up with his quick pace. I flicked him in the ears!

Suddenly he whizzed around. 'Well, that seemed to get his attention.' I thought.

He looked at me seemingly pissed; obviously he had wanted this reaction from me because the next thing he did was say something.

"Wow, I never knew you cared so much, Cat."

He looked amused; I knew that couldn't be good.

I thought quickly and spat back at him, "What do you mean care!" I said in the nastiest voice I could muster up.

"You couldn't just watch me walk away from you, I guess you still aren't over that little kiss I gave you."

"Shut up! I'm over it! I just was pissed off and decided to bug you!" I retorted.

"Sure Cat, just keep telling yourself that. We both know why you're here. You just hate the fact that I didn't come over and toy with you, to dodge your attacks and shamelessly flirt. When we both know how obvious it is that you like me. I can see it in your eyes, every time I come here for the next Mew aqua source; you get that amused glitter in your eye. Like you're anxious to see what I will do next. It's like a game of cat and mouse, or shall I say dog and cat." He replied with an amused chuckle.

Then, I saw him transport over to me, he gave me that mysterious and utterly delish smile, then he grabbed me in a tight embrace, and before I could even react I felt myself being teleported.

When we landed, which I'm still not sure where we landed, I felt sick, and dizzy.

He set me onto the ground, I was barely able to stand at the time, backed up, until I felt my back hit a wall, or at least I hope it was a wall.

Suddenly I felt my legs going out. I fell to the cold ground clutching my stomach wishing that I'd fought back, or at least done something to prevent this hell.

Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch!

I had to swallow the grotesque fluid. It burned my throat, and stung my insides as it slid down my esophagus. I felt even sicker.

I wasn't glad that I had worn a skirt today, for I was now supposedly trapped in a pitch-black room, sick, and now, freezing my ass off.

So, here I am, alone in a room, with Kish.

I slid down the wall and crouched in a fighting position; I felt my ears and tail pop out. I transformed into my half-human/ half- cat fighting form. I took out my wand, and squinted my eyes, that gave me the power to see where my opponent was.

I may like Kish but, I've gotta get back to Masaya!

(Narrated)

Ichigo looked around the room with caution, walking around she heard breathing coming from her left.

She spun around and threw a kick, only to find that her potential foe came from behind and held her in a tight embrace.

Suddenly she heard a clap, all the lights went on, but then she noticed, they weren't lights, they were candles, hundreds, no thousands of them!

"Ichigo, I'm not here to hurt you, just to show you." Said Kish speaking a low quiet, husky voice into her ear.

"S..Sh.. Show me what?" she said, her voice quivering.

"Come with me," he said taking her shaking hand and leading her somewhere.

"Why should I?" She said as she stopped in her tracks, tightening her hold onto his hand, stopping Kish as well.

"Because you need to be educated, as I have. This is a place where no one can keep you safe but me, I care for you, that's the reason why I've brought you here." Said Kish taking her hand again and walking with her beside him.

There was brief silence, and within that time Ichigo noticed that they were on a ship, she looked at the walls and out the windows marveling in the beauty of the stars and planets, and gratifying that she was in such a beautiful place.

For a moment her heart faltered when she thought about how privileged she is to be here with someone who would protect her, even though it was the perverted ever-so-cocky Kish.

Her thoughts raced through her head, ' where is he taking me? What is he going to do, show me? What did he mean by, educated?'

"Ichigo calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said stopping his fast pace with a halt, and pressing a code into a keypad next to the door in front of them.

It opened swiftly, and before she could move Kish picked Ichigo up and levitated through the door, as it closed quickly, and tightly behind them.

Letting out a gasp Ichigo looked around at her magnificent surroundings, it was as if she'd died and was seeing heaven for the first time. Her mouth dropped in open- mouthed amazement.

Taking this reaction to his advantage, Kish stole a quick peck on the mouth from Ichigo, leaving her blushing, and filled with growing questions.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, that was the first chappie, please give me lots of reviews.

Much luv, IN


End file.
